Goop
Goop is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. 'Appearance' Goop is basically a pile of goo that can take any shape. Goop wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest in Ben 10: Alien Force. Goop currently wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, starting in Ultimate Alien. 'Powers and Abilities' Goop can wrap his slimy body around his foes and throw them around. Goop controls his slime with an Anti-Gravity Projector in the shape of a small UFO and if the slime and the Anti-Gravity Projector are separated by at least two feet the slime will become inert until the Anti-Gravity Projector recollects it. The Anti-Gravity Disk can cause the slime to take any shape and even hover off the ground. Goop can imprison someone inside of the slime, his Disk can also hover alone and cut enemies. Also, if Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector when going through an obstacle, the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix creates a new one instantly. Goop is also able to fire off his slime with either acidic or sticky properties upon impact. Goop can use his acid like abilities to destroy locks. Equipment *Anti-Gravity Projector 'Weaknesses' Goop is plagued by the weakness of being limited to the Anti-Gravity Disk controlling the slime. If it is so much as separated by Goop by more than two feet or turned off, the goo goes completely inert. The Disk must fly back within close range of the goo in order to reanimate it. It was shown in Primus that it can be turned off with a push of a button, causing Goop to become inert. It is shown Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast. 'Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' *Goop first appeared in The Gauntlet, Goop defeated a blue Techadon. *In Darkstar Rising, Goop battled Magister Gilhil. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Albedo as Negative Goop was roaming around a computer store. Goop battled Negative Humungousaur. *In Undercover, Goop saved Cooper from some DNAliens. *In Birds of a Feather, Goop helped Simian esacape some guards. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Goop escaped the Omnitrix and hid in the sewers. He battled Swampfire before getting reabsorbed. *In Fool's Gold, Goop appeared to battled Mayor Coleman. *In Simple, Goop to saved himself from getting hurt. *In Don't Fear the Repo / Vreedle, Vreedle, Goop battled the Vreedle Brothers. *In Single-Handed, Ben turns into Goop while Julie is using his hand as a weapon, disgusting her. *In In Charm's Way, Goop battled Charmcaster's rock monsters. *In Primus, Ben turned Vilgax into Goop and pulled the Omnitrix off his chest, removing the Omnitrix from Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Goop defeated Pierce. *Goop returned to Ultimate Alien in Andreas’ Fault, Goop escaped a dungeon cell. *In Hero Time, Goop saved Julie from falling. * In Deep, Goop failed to escape some fans until Gwen saved him. Goop used his Anti-Gravity Disk to save Piscciss. Although Goop was atomized and spread throughout the planet's water, he survived and was able to pull Piscciss back together. *In Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Goop escaped a locked room and unlocked the door to let Gwen out. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Goop appeared as King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Goop battled the Victor Valadis clones. As soon as Goop tried to catch him, Victor escaped. *In The Creature From Beyond, Goop saved Gwen and Kevin. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Goop battled Eon's servants. *In Greetings From Techadon, Goop battled the grey Techadon. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Goop was defeated by Ssserpent. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Gauntlet'' (first appearance) *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (used by Albedo and Ben) *''Undercover'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (escaped) *thumb|right|275px|Goop's TransformationFool's Gold *''Simple'' (short appearance) *''Don't Fear the Repo'' *''Single-Handed'' *''In Charm's Way'' *''Primus'' (used by Vilgax) *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Andreas’ Fault'' (first re-appearance) *''Hero Time'' *''Deep'' (x2) *''Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (Intended alien was Rath) *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *According to Dwayne, Goop is a single celled organism. *Goop is the first alien that Vilgax ever transforms into. *If Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector is ever lost, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix makes a new one. In Nor Iron Bars a Cage, this is proven whilst slipping underneath a door, a squeeze which the Anti-Gravity Projector could not have gone through. *Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector isn't part of the Polymorph's biology, this is due to the difference of gravity between Viscosia and Earth. If Ben was on Viscosia, or another planet with a similar gravity and turned into Goop, its unknown if Goop would still have the Anti-Gravity Projector. *Goop was the first of Ben's alien forms whose name comprised of only a single syllable. *Although he can shapeshift, Goop's humanoid state appears to be his default shape. Interestingly, Vilgax's version of Goop was different, sporting different shoulders. *Goop has a remarkable resemblance of Gloop and Gleep from the Herculoids. *Before reverting back to Ben, Goop flashes a bright green. *Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector became a subtitute for the missing Anti-Gravity Multiplier on planet Piscciss. 'See Also' *Goop Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Viscous Aliens Category:One-Time Villains